


Dave Meets The Hargreeves

by Thunderfire69



Series: The Umbrella Academy Of Gays [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave meets the family, Except Ben is still dead, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Humour, M/M, Nobody dies/everybody lives, Other, Time Travel, ghosts are mentioned, if I’m not the only one who finds my dumb jokes funny, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: What it says on the tin. Also, this is NOT a sequel to my previous fic; the timeline is different!





	Dave Meets The Hargreeves

Klaus stared shakily up at the Academy; so familiar, yet so foreign. He hadn’t been here in over a year, and it was so strange to be back here, away from the war and gunfire and troops and death. He felt Dave give his hand a gentle squeeze from beside him; he used the touch to ground himself, to pull himself back to the present.

 

“Here we are,” Klaus murmured, unable to bring the usual joyful, carefree tone into his voice. “Home.” He felt Dave step up beside him. 

 

“Home,” Dave echoed, tightening his grip on Klaus’ hand slightly. Klaus have Dave’s hand a gentle squeeze in response; it has taken Klaus a while to convince Dave to let him bring Dave with him to 2019. He understood that for Dave, 2019 was the future, and the idea of living in the future was scary as shit to someone who was from the past. 

 

Klaus forced himself to make his way up the steps to the mansion-like-house, comforted by the knowledge that Dave was at his side. He quietly eased the door open, and two of them slipped inside; Dave instantly gaping at the place Klaus had grown up in.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered, and Klaus just barely stopped himself from snorting.

 

“It may be beautiful, but trust me, it holds a lot of bad memories.” Klaus shuddered as he remembered his father locking him in the crypt for hours upon hours, and the ghosts that had come flying at him, screaming and wailing, or how careless and unaffected he’d sounded when informed of Ben’s death.

 

Dave looked as if he was about to reply when a knife came whizzing past to bury itself in the wall beside Dave’s head, who leaped back with a yelp, just as a figure became visible at the end of the hall. Klaus instantly put his body between Dave and the figure that had appeared, then relaxed as the figure drew closer.

 

“Christ on a cracker, Diego, you could have killed him!”

 

Diego walked over to pull the knife free of the wall, rolling it between his fingers. “If I’d wanted him dead, he would be,” Diego growled, gesturing to Dave with the knife, who whimpered and tried to hide even more behind Klaus.

 

“Be nice!” Klaus snapped at Diego before turning to put his arms around Dave to try and comfort him. “Don’t mind him. He’s my brother, and he’s a bit of a dick sometimes.”

 

Diego slapped Klaus across the back of the head, who yelped in shock. “Learn some manners, ghost boy.”

 

Klaus glared at him. “You learn some manners, knife boy, before you start trying to kill my boyfriend!”

 

Diego seemed to take a few moments to find his voice after Klaus’ comment. He offered his hand to Dave, who, after a moment’s hesitation, shook it. “I’m Diego. Glad to see my brother finally found someone who could put up with his shit.”

 

Despite how terrified Dave had looked before, he let out a small laugh at this. “He’s quite adorable once you get to know him,” Dave said with a fond glance at Klaus. “And the name’s Dave.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Dave.” Diego gave the man a small smile. “Sorry about the knife thing. We’re all a little on edge at the moment.” 

 

“Are the others home?” Klaus asked suddenly; he hadn’t been worried about Diego acting negatively towards Dave, but he wasn’t so sure about some of the others, for example, Five. Diego gestured vaguely down the hall with his knife.

 

“They’re in the dining room.”

 

“Thanks,” Klaus said, beginning to lead Dave in that direction, then paused to look back. “And it’s good to see you, bro.”

 

“You’d better tell me where your sorry ass was for the past three days or this knife will be through your skull,” Diego said threateningly, but Klaus knew he didn’t mean a word he said.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Klaus called back to him, then, with Dave at his side, entered the dining room. Almost instantly, Luther had taken up a defensive position, Vanya had stepped back, Allison had pushed herself to her feet and Five looked slightly intrigued but otherwise unaffected by the arrival of Klaus and Dave.

 

“Guys, guys, calm down, Luther, Luther, sit back down, calm it,” Klaus said quickly, as Luther began to move towards Dave threateningly.

 

“Who’s he?” Luther said mistrustfully, gesturing at Dave.

 

“Everyone, this is Dave. Dave, these are my siblings, Luther, Allison, Vanya and Five, and you met Diego just before.” Klaus paused for a moment, then added, “Dave is my boyfriend.”

 

Silence fell for a moment, before Five jokingly yelled, “AND YOU BULLY ME FOR BEING WITH DELORES YOU HOMO!!!” Despite himself, Klaus cracked a smile. 

 

“Mannequin fucker,” he said in retaliation, and Dave just looked so, so confused. If Klaus was honest with himself, he looked kind of adorable.

 

Allison was the next to speak. “Klaus, I’m glad you found someone, but for the love of  _ god  _ stop being mean to Five. Five, that goes for you as well.”

 

“But when am I ever mean to myself?” Five responded innocently and Allison glared at him.

 

“Don’t make me rumour you both into being nice to each other,” she threatened. From the back of the room, Vanya offered Dave a smile.

 

“Don’t mind them,” she said to Dave, walking over to stand nearer him. “They just don’t know how to function without arguing.”

 

“We do too!” Luther retorted instantly, and Five just shook his head.

 

“No. No, we really don’t.”

 

Dave turned to Klaus. “Your family is weird.”

 

“But yet I still love them,” Klaus said sincerely, then added, “Which means I must be a bit fucked mentally.”

 

Vanya had the sense to quickly shove Klaus and Dave out of the room before any of the others could realise what Klaus had just said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you want more TUA stuff from me!


End file.
